Rodent Physiology
Power to use the abilities of rodents. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Rodent Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into rodents, including mice, rats, squirrels, porcupines, beavers, guinea pigs, and hamsters. Applications * Burrowing * Camouflage * Climbing * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Senses * Environmental Adaptation ** Urban Adaptation * Prey Instinct ** Stealth Tactics Techniques * Rodent Swarming Variations * Castorimorph Physiology (beavers, pocket gophers, and kangaroo rats/mice): ** Beaver Physiology: Speed Swimming, Cold-proof Skin, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Pressure Resistance, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Decelerated Aging * Hystricomorph Physiology (porcupines, cavies, capybaras, guinea pigs, chinchillas) ** Porcupine Physiology: Needle Projection, Enhanced Climbing (N-A only) ** Chinchilla Physiology: Mountain Adaptation, Enhanced Jump * Myomorph Physiology (mice, rats, gerbils, hamsters, lemmings and voles): Environmental Adaptation ** Jerboa Physiology: Desert Adaptation, Darkness Adaptation, Enhanced Speed, Burrowing ** Muroidea Physiology (hamsters, gerbils, true mice and rats): *** Spalacidae Physiology (blind mole rats, bamboo rats, root rats, and zokors): Burrowing, Darkness Adaptation * Sciuromorph Physiology (squirrels, chipmunks, marmots, flying squirrels, dormice) ** Sciuridae Physiology (tree squirrels, ground squirrels, chipmunks, marmots, flying squirrels, and prairie dogs): Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Climbing, Gliding (flying squirrel only), Burrowing (ground squirrels only) ** Gliridae Physiology (dormouse): Hibernation, Enhanced Hearing Mythical Rodents * Ratatoskr Physiology: Enhanced Bite, Planeswalking, Trickster, Reality Consumption, Persuasion Associations *Mammalian Physiology *Rodent Manipulation Rodents are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: * Beaver: Water Manipulation, Enhanced Crafting * Porcupine: Missile Generation * Rat: Enhanced Thievery Known Users See Also: Rodent Tropes. Cartoons Gallery SquirrelGirl.jpg|Squirrel Girl (Marvel) is well-known for mimicking squirrels. Angelica.jpg|Angelica (Fairy Tail) is a giant rat. 29675 1240323443274 full.jpg|Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) can turn into a rat. Splinter_mirage.jpg|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Ratkingmirage.jpg|Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Popup_bio_squirrelanoid.jpg|The Squirrelanoids (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) are mutated squirrels, hence their name. Penelope Sly 4.png|Penelope Sly (Sly Cooper) an anthropomorphic mouse. Ratatoskr_H.png|Ratatoskr (Valkyrie Crusade) Rotte_H.png|Rotte (Valkyrie Crusade) bobinski.jpg|When searching for the ghost children's eyes, Coraline encounters Other Mr. Bobinsky (Coraline) who has been turned into a grotesque army of rats. Official neo sally acorn by elesis knight-d8qoion.png|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian chipmunk. Spike_the_Porcupine.jpg|Spike the Porcupine (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian porcupine. StH_265_Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt the Chinchilla (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian chinchilla. Munch_Rat_01.jpg|Munch Rat (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian rat. Maj_Close_Up.jpg|Magenta (Sky High) Sandy_Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Dr._Hämsterviel.gif.jpg|Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) Verminousskumm.gif|Verminous Skumm (Captain Planet) Biker Mice The Bros.jpg|Martian Mice (Biker Mice from Mars), anthropomorphic alien mice. Secret Squirrel profile.jpg|Secret Squirrel (Secret Squirrel), an anthropomorphic squirrel. Scaredy_Squirrel_Character.png|Scaredy Squirrel (Scaredy Squirrel), an anthropomorphic squirrel. Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks.jpg|The Chipmunks (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Alvin-and-the-Chipmunks-girls.jpg|The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Conker_Artwork_-_Conker's_Bad_Fur_Day.png|Conker the Squirrel (Diddy Kong Racing/Conker), an anthropomorphic squirrel. Berri_(Conker's_Bad_Fur_Day).png|Berri (Conker), an anthropomorphic chipmunk. Twiss.png|Twiss (Armello), an anthropomorphic squirrel. Ju-Long.PNG|Lu-Long (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomenes), an anthropomorphic rat. Pound-puppies-mrnutnut-570x420.jpg|Mr. Nut Nut (Pound Puppies), one of Strudel's many squirrel assistants. Master-porcupine.png|Master Porcupine (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic porcupine. Mork2.jpg|Morkubine Porcupine (Disney's Chicken Little), an anthropomorphic porcupine. Lemmings.png|Anthropomorphic gerbils (Zootopia) Sexton.PNG|Sexton Mouse... Littlesister.PNG|... and Little Sister (Disney's Robin Hood), two anthropomorphic mice. 319 - Spike.png|Spike, A.K.A. Experiment 319 (Lilo & Stitch), a porcupine-like experiment. Tristan_of_the_Minks.png|Tristan (One Piece) is a squirrel mink who works as a nurse for Inuarashi. Tak profile.jpg|Tak (Legend of Kay), an anthropomorphic rat. Chef Woody Profile v2.png|Chef Woody (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric), an anthropomorphic beaver. Fastidious_Beaver_Profile_v2.png|Fastidious Beaver (Sonic Boom), an anthropomorphic beaver. beaver-franklin-9.41.jpg|Beaver (Franklin), an anthropomorphic beaver. Buck.png|Buck (Scaredy Squirrel), an anthropomorphic beaver Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries